Lushpool
Lushpool, known as the City of Shimmering Pools, was a city in Lapaliiya in southwest Faerûn in the mid–14th century DR. Geography It stood on the Lapal Way, by the mouth of Talar Bay in the sheltered lee of the Ithmong Peninsula, where it faced the Shining Sea. History In the Year of the Sword's Oath, 1142 DR, the Coiled Cabal, a group of yuan-ti pureblood mages, awoke from centuries of somnolence and attempted to reconquer the Cities of the Seabreeze. They were opposed by over two dozen archmages of Lapaliiya and Tashluta, who fought first the yuan-ti, then each other as they vied for their own power. For a full season, in a conflict called the Rage of Wizards, they waged wild spell battles up and down the Tashtan Coast. By its end, the cities of Lapaliiya and the Tashalar had suffered gratuitous destruction, but not one wizard or yuan-ti had won a single crown. In the aftermath, the ruling houses of Sheirtalar and Lushpool formed a union in the Year of Glad Tidings, 1147 DR, and created a ruler: the first Overking of Lapaliiya. After four years of adventuring, Prince Royal Shaliim returned to Lushpool in the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR. Over the following decade, he fought countless thieves who came for the treasures he brought back. In the Year of the Unstrung Harp, 1371 DR, the aged Overking of Lapaliiya died of heartstop and his son, Shaliim, was crowned in his place. Description Lushpool was built upon a hill cut with seven great terraces. The bottom terrace joined the wharfs and comprised the wharf district. The uppermost level, at the very peak of the hill, was the exclusive domain of the Prince Royal of Lapaliiya and held the Palace of the Prince. The governing satraps meanwhile lived in luxurious but fortified compounds called "asharlans". All over the city were splendid hanging gardens and pools draped in mosses, and the city was famed for its beauty. Government & Religion The nominal ruler of Lushpool was also the Prince Royal, that is, the heir to the Overking of Lapaliiya. However, everyday matters of government were handled by a council of satraps. There were originally seven satraps, as sung of in the ballad titled "Seven Satraps". By 1373 DR, sixteen satraps sat on the council, on which nine were not human but secretly yuan-ti purebloods, hailing from the Hazim'tar clan of the Eselemas tribe. The city had thus been effectively under yuan-ti control for over two centuries. This had been an open secret among Lapaliiya's rulers and top advisors for generations but, too aware of yuan-ti power and the prosperity it brought, they continued to purposefully overlook it, despite the murderous hatred of serpentfolk endemic to the common people. Throughout their history, the Lushpan satraps were perforce reclusive, remaining cloistered within their asharlans, issuing decrees in writing via servants (human but often tainted ones). They were only seen masked, and when they wished to address the citizens or give an audience, they used magic to speak through the mouths of chained female slaves. Lushpool had been ruled by the Prince Royal since the union of the ruling houses of Sheirtalar and Lushpool in 1147 DR. In theory, the Overking ruled over Lushpool via the Prince Royal. However, in practice, to enact a new policy, an Overking needed the support of the representative of Lushpool on the Grand Council and typically had to negotiate with the Lushpan council of satraps. Lushpool was the third most politically powerful city in Lapaliiya after Sheirtalar and Ithmong. The civic deity of Lushpool was Eldath, Goddess of Singing Waters. The town of Mierskar lying just to the south was a vassal of Lushpool. Population Lushpool was a large city of 17,265 people. Economy & Trade Several rare species of freshwater fish were bred in the city's pools. Their roe were delicacies all around Faerûn and the city's primary export, bringing Lushpool most of its riches. These fish, otherwise practically unknown to humans, were actually native to Lake Lemas beside the Black Jungles. The Hazim'tar yuan-ti introduced the initial breeding stock to the pools. The Eselemaa yuan-ti also traded illicit goods through Lushpool. The yuan-ti in Oeble in the Border Kingdoms trafficked slaves through Lushpool south to the Black Jungles. In turn, urns of addictive mordayn powder manufactured in the Black Jungles were traded north to Oeble and distributed around Faerûn. The Coiled Cabal, with the consent of the Eselemaa, also traded through the port of Lushpool to Tharsult and, through other merchants, to the western lands of Faerûn. Secrets Beneath the Palace of the Prince there was a two-way portal to the western shore of Lake Lemas, amongst the ruins of Ss'dath'in'ssatath in Serpentes. Passage required a key, namely a snakeskin; this could be shed or still on the body, from a snake or a serpentfolk, alive or dead. Naturally yuan-ti could pass with ease. Appendix References Category:Cities Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Lapal Way Category:Locations in Lapaliiya Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations